femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Wise (Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes)
Olivia Wise (Gail O'Grady) was a villainess from the 2000 film Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes. She was an employee of the insurance company run by the film's titular protagonist Hutch Rimes and the wife of fellow employee Dewey Wise. The film's progression would also revealed Olivia to be Hutch's latest lover, as he had a penchant for starting affairs with his female employees. The film's events also have Hutch being subject to anonymous threatening letters, which he believed to be coming from Dewey, having become wise to Olivia's affair with Hutch. With that in mind, Hutch revealed his suspicions to Olivia and tried to convince her to put a hold on their relationship to avoid Dewey learning about them. However, Olivia was enraged at Hutch's suggestion, believing he was breaking up with her for another woman. Later on, Olivia revealed to employee Binny Redwine that she and Dewey had a fight over his suspicions about her infidelity, leading her to decide to move out. Olivia then went to Hutch's house that night, revealing her intentions to leave Dewey for him, breaking down into hysterical tears as Hutch stated that their illicit relationship had never been something serious. It was then that Olivia revealed that Dewey was in fact aware of their affair, and began her heel turn by telling Hutch she wanted him to help her kill her husband, claiming he was extremely dangerous and that they had to kill him before he killed one of them. Despite Olivia convincing Hutch that Dewey was behind the anonymous threats he received, Hutch was still adamantly against killing Dewey, having previously been roped into killing the abusive husband of his former lover Holly Proudfit, only for the plan to go awry when Holly ended up accidentally killed by her husband Cotton instead. Just as Olivia began to confront Hutch on her belief that he was trying to replace her with another woman, Dewey arrived to confront Olivia and Hutch, with the confrontation between the two men leaving Dewey knocked out. It was then that Olivia attempted to finish off her husband with the vase Hutch had armed himself with, angrily insulting her lover's manhood when he stopped her. Hutch later called Olivia into his office and attempted to fire her, only for his villainous lover to threaten to sue him for sexual harassment if he did so, while boasting that he had no proof to show that she asked him to kill Dewey. The evil Olivia then held Hutch at gunpoint when he prepared to attack her with an ash tray, while giving him her ultimatum: she would not go through with the lawsuit if Hutch agreed to kill Dewey. Olivia then left the office after saying her deal also had her taking a paid vacation, while playfully warning him to watch out for Dewey after their brawl. Desperate to escape Olivia's stranglehold, Hutch confided in Binny about the situation, with Binny (who was later revealed to be intensely in love with Hutch) suggesting they killed Olivia to stop her from going through with her plan. Binny later went to visit Olivia at her new apartment and claimed she had turned against Hutch after he attempted to rape her; a claim that pleased Olivia due to it bolstering with her plan to sue Hutch for everything he has. The women then talked about Hutch over scotch, with Olivia claiming she was the one who ended things with Hutch and inviting Binny to join her planned lawsuit. When asked by Binny what Hutch did to drive her to such lengths, the scorned villainess claimed that Hutch used her and tried to "dump her and fire her", with Binny pointing out that Olivia had contradicted herself. After additionally denying having asked Hutch to kill Dewey for her, Olivia turned away to enjoy the view from her balcony, allowing Binny to kill her by knocking her out with the scotch bottle before shoving her off the balcony. Trivia *Gail O'Grady also played recurring villainess Julia McCullough on Matlock ''and psychotic serial killer Ms. Fields in the 2017 film ''Lycan. Gallery Olivia Wise2.png Olivia Wise Gun.png Olivia Wise3.png Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased